Sent by StarClan
by xJunainaxAzharax
Summary: The Winx girls are sent to the Clans by none other than StarClan themselves... To bad nobody know that except StarClan. On hold for a very long time
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is the first ever of its kind. I know that I probably not going to get any reviews but if you read it tell as many people as possible please. I really hate it when I don't get any reviews. It makes me sad. Here's the cycle reviews=happy me=more chapters=happy readers=reviews. This takes place when they realize that Dovepaw is one of the Three. (read a sneak peek) and a few months before season 4. And I'm really bored so I'm not going to bother telling you who's in what clan. You can look that up on your own if you want though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of this story. I'm really excited about this chapter.

* * *

In StarClan

Epilogue

"Are you sure that this will work?" asked the blue she cat.

"Bluestar, we have no other choice. They can help us if no one else will." The tortoiseshell she cat told her.

"Spottedleaf's right Bluestar. The Clans are falling apart," agreed the cat with a crooked jaw.

"But Crookedstar, what will happen if they bring old enemies?" Bluestar protested.

"Then they can handle it. They have beaten them all before and I believe that they can do it again." Tallstar said.

"I for one agree with Bluestar. Who knows what will happen." Nightstar told them.

"I realize the risks, but they might be our only chance. We must do this!" Tallstar insisted. Bluestar sighed.

"Very well"

* * *

Alfea

"Hey guys! Come and see this!" Bloom called form the balcony in their room.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Look at those stars."

"Cool! You really have to see this!" Stella called to the rest of the Winx. Soon all the others joined them.

"One star for each of our favorite colors." Tecna observed.

"Yeah. I feel like I can touch them." Musa added.

"Wanna try?" Flora asked.

"Sure. I don't see what we have to loose." Bloom replied. _This stars must be magic_. She thought. They all reached out

and touched the star that was their favorite color. Bloom the blue, Stella yellow, Musa red, Layla green, Flora pink and

Tecna purple.

"They're warm!" Stella yelled. And they were. And getting hotter by the second. Suddenly they were engulfed in a

bright white light.(oh! That rhymes!) When Blooms vision cleared, she realized that she was lying down on a forest

floor. She felt as if she had been knocked out. She got to her paws groggily. _Hold up! Paws! _She thought. The next

thing that came out of her mouth was a scream. One that woke up the cats around her. Their heads shot up. One was

Golden with hazel eyes, there were two with brown fur and the last two were black and white. The golden one had

familiar eyes.

"Stella?!" Bloom asked in shock.

"Bloom?" asked the white one. Here voice had a slight British accent.

"Tecna?"

"Layla?" asked the lighter of the brown. The darker one looked a her.

"Flora?" asked the black one.

"Musa?" the darker of the brown asked.

"Guys?" they all asked at the same time.

"Why are we cats?" Stella yelled.

"Because you were born that way!" a voice interrupted from behind. They all spun around to see a group of cats staring

at them.

"You are trespassing on ThunderClan territory!" the big tabby one with amber eyes told us.

"ThunderClan what?" Stella asked.

"Stella shut up!" Musa hissed.

"Who are you rouges and why are you here?" he asked.

"Um… I'm Bloom, that's Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna," Bloom said nervously. _This guy is huge! _She thought

"Why are you here?" a she-cat asked clearly irritated.

_Don't say the truth! _Bloom willed.

"We're just passing through. We didn't know that this territory belonged to anyone. Sorry," Layla lied.

The golden one sighed. "We'll have to take you to Firestar first."

"One moment. We're not going anywhere until you tell us who you are." Tecna told them evenly, while Musa mouthed

"Firestar?"

"We're warriors of ThunderClan." A sand colored she-cat said. "You'll have to stick with that for now."

"Okay." Flora said, nodding. As the cats took them to, well where ever Bloom noticed something. There was a cat

looking at them from behind the trees. And it was made of stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to my one single reader. I hope that you like this chapter. Thx for reading this!

P.S. Warning! Was being written while listening to Idina Menzels own version of Defying Gravity! ( Beautiful song!)

* * *

In cat form the Winx look like this:

Bloom- and she-cat with even more flaming fur than Firestar with bright blue eyes

Tecna- a white she-cat with teal eyes

Flora- a light brown she-cat with brown eyes

Layla- dark brown she-cat with sea-blue and green eyes

Stella- golden she-cat with yellow and brown eyes

Musa- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

* * *

Bloom didn't know what to say. This cat looked as if it was literally made of stars. It's pelt shone with them. It smiled

at her and slowly faded away.

_Whoa _she thought. _What was that?_

"So where you from?" the golden tom asked.

"Um… North?" Stella said uncertainly looking at everyone else. They nodded.

"We were traveling to…" Bloom looked at the others for help.

"Find a new place to live. Our old one is being destroyed by-"

"Twolegs." A gray she-cat finished for Musa.

"Yeah." Bloom told her. "That must be what they call humans." She whispered to a confused Flora.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. But when they got to what seemed like a barrier they stopped.

"This is it. Don't try to pull anything." The dark tabby tom told them. As they squeezed through the barrier Bloom let

out a gasp. It was like a little campsite! There were dens and (from the smell) a bathroom. She was really enjoying her

keen scent and hearing abilities. She could even pick out the scent of milk coming from what she guessed was a

nursery. Each o these cats had something common about their smells. They smelled of brambles and leaves. But they

each had their own individual scent.

"Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Sandstorm guard them." The dark tom told three cats as he went inside the cave that was

at the base of the ledge that stood. Soon enough a tom with a pelt almost as flaming as Bloom's came out. He jumped

out onto the ledge and called:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under Highrock (or ledge? Tell me if you know) for a Clan

meeting!"

Soon dozens of cats came out o their dens or where they were talking. They started to talk among themselves and stare

at the Winx.

"The sun-high patrol found theses six rouges by the ShadowClan borders," the orange cat announced. "Brambleclaw

tells me that they claim to be passing through. Is this true?" he asked the Winx. Bloom stepped forward.

"Yes sir. We didn't mean to trespass on anyone's territory. And we didn't eat any ummm… prey." She added earnestly.

"How do we know Firestar?" asked a dusky, small she-cat.

"Check our scents. We haven't had anything since we got to the lake." Tecna said, thinking quickly.

"Very well. I believe you." The orange cat told them. "Please meet me in my den. Brambleclaw, please organize another

hunting patrol."

Soon everyone went back to their business casting wary glances at the Winx. They talked quickly.

"This is sooo weird. Why are we cats?" Stella asked.

"How should I know?" Tecna asked.

"Well are you coming or not?" a voice asked behind them.

They turned around to find the orange cat , Firestar, poking his head out of the den. They all glanced at each other and

walked toward the den. They found that it was much roomer than it looked.

"So why were you here?" he asked calmly.

"We were trying to find a new home sir. Our old one is being destroyed by…" Layla looked at the girls for help.

"Twolegs." Musa said.

"You can stay until-" Firestar was interrupted when a tortoiseshell she-cat ran into the den.

"Firestar!" she gasped out of breath.

"What is it Poppyfrost?"

"There are f-f-foxes." She gasped. "Attacking n-near the WindClan border!" she finished panting.

"Go to Jayfeather. He'll fix some herbs up for you. You have a few bad cuts." Firestar told her.

"But the fight is-"

"Going to go on without you no matter what. You're too weak right now. You ran from the WindClan border while losing

blood. I forbid you to go there." He added when her jaws opened in protest.

"I want to help!" Bloom said running after Firestar.

"So do we!" Stella said as everyone else came followed.

"I appreciate this but you can't. This is our fight." He told them.

"Were is… WindClans border?" Musa asked slyly.

"Near the stream!" one of the small cats called.

"Thanks! Meet you there!" Musa called laughing as they ran out of the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm really bored so I'm going to add this chapter. Well, that's really everything I have to say, so here's chapter 3. And plz voter for my new username! My sister chose the last one. She says it suits me better.

* * *

Bloom couldn't believe how many foxes that there were at one that one place. She was glad that there were others there

that were wearing them down a bunch. One of the foxes smelled them and shot around at the Winx.

"Come and get me fish face!" Stella yelled as she launched herself at the largest one. Bloom quickly ran and raked her

claws at another one. She got it squarely at the nose and it howled. The fox glared at her and lashed out at her.

"Heads up!" the cat, apparently named Lionblaze, called as he jumped over her head and onto the fox. It shook him of

and he fell onto Bloom, flattening her onto the ground.

"Sorry." He called as he got of her.

"No problem!" she replied as a she jumped onto the foxes back. It slashed its claws along her back and she scratched it

right back. It was then that she noticed that Firestar had come with about 8 more cats. The fox's paw came crashing

down near her head. It was trying to squash her dead!

"Not today! I've got a date with Sky next Friday!" she yelled as she dove under its belly, and lunged up to bite it. It yelped

in pain. She took her chance and kicked its ankle, just missing its body as it smashed onto the ground. It was then

jumped on by Tecna and with one more scar to remember them by, it fled toward the hills. Bloom then helped a gray

and white tom take down a particularly stubborn fox. Another replaced it and immediately made a gash at Bloom's belly

without warning. She ignored it and went on fighting. By the time that all of the foxes had fled with scars that they

wouldn't soon forget, Bloom had some nasty cuts of her own. She was losing blood fast and was almost too weak to stand. Firestar walked over to them.

"I believe that a thank you is in order. We could not have gotten rid of them so quickly if it had not been for you six.

When we get back to camp, go to the den that is scented of herbs to get those bites healed. You especially might want to

have that belly wound look at soon…"

"I'm Bloom."

"Bloom. It might get infected soon."

Flora bowed her head. "Thank you Firestar." He nodded and went off without another word to discuss thing with the cat

that he had called Brambleclaw.

* * *

At camp

* * *

They walked into the den to find a cat with clouded blue eyes giving one of the younger cats some poppy seeds._ One _

_good thing comes out of my mom being a florist. I know that he's not poisoning us._

"Hello. We were told to came here to have our wounds looked at." Musa said uncertainly.

"Okay. One second. Just relax Bumblepaw. You won't be as sore when you wake up." He told the young cat. He then

walked over to the Winx and felt around their wounds. He grabbed cobwebs and ordered Bloom to lie down on her side.

He then pressed them to the wound. Bloom was about to protest when she realized that: number 1, it was stopping the

bleeding and number 2: he was blind. He then told Layla, the one with the least injuries, to hold it to Bloom's wound

while he checked everyone else. Eventually, when he was satisfied that everyone was okay, except Bloom, he told them

to go to Firestar.

"I'm Jayfeather by the way."

"Hi."

"Why can't Bloom come?" Flora asked.

"I need her to stay here and rest. She's too weak."

"Cause that's what every girl wants to hear." Bloom muttered. When the others left Jayfeather told her which nest to go

to.

"I'll be right there. I need to do a few more things to you." He explained. "You'll need to spend the night here."

He came back soon with some leaves which he chewed up into a pulp, which he then put onto the wound.

"To stop infection?" Bloom guessed. Jayfeather nodded.

"You're Bloom?"

"Yes."

"There are six of you? Don't you worry about making families If you're all she cats?"

"No. We met a couple of nice toms on our way here anyway." She lied. "And Flora's mother taught Flora and me all about

herbs so we have some healers."

"Hey Bloom. I brought you some food." Musa said as she walked in. Then she whispered. "They taste great. I guess it goes

along with being a cat."

"Thanks Musa." Bloom said. She ate it slowly at first but then she decided she liked it and ate it at a regular pace.

"See you later." Musa called over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Bye." Bloom called back.

"Here. Eat these poppy seeds. I think that's going to be one of the only ways you'll get to sleep."

"Thanks." Bloom said as she ate them. Soon she went into a peaceful sleep. But before she did that she said a spell that

would allow her to visits Sky in his dream.

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

* * *

I could tell from the moment that they walked into camp that these cats were different from us. They seemed to be

getting used to their ears and noses as if they had never used them before. He lay down, letting his breathing match hers,

and soon he was in a forest. Not the old forest where he had seen Cinderheart, but a totally different forest. He then

realized that he was unusually tall. He looked down to see _**hands**_ instead of paws!

_Whoa! This is not a normal dream!_

He examined his body. He had black fur on the top of his head, and looking into a puddle, he saw that he had blue eyes. He noticed

that he was wearing a blue and red, well kind of a pelt, on the upper half of his body and blue things on the lower half. All of his

body except for his head, neck arms and hands were covered. He suddenly heard voices. One was urgent and the other was

confused.

"Yes it's me Sky!" a voice said. The voice was very familiar. Jayfeather crept up from the trees to find Bloom talking to a male Twoleg!


	4. Chapter 4

Jayfeather had to stop himself from being pulled out of the dream from shock, I compared myself and the Twoleg, and found we were almost exactly the same!

"How did this happen?" The Twoleg asked Bloom.

"I don't know." She rubbed against his leg and he picked her up and rubbed her stomach. I did nothing but stare. I couldn't believe Bloom was talking to a Twoleg! And I could understand what they were saying!

Bloom let out a mixture between a pur and a laugh. "Sky! Stop it!" she pawed his hand away. "This is serious. I need to know how to change us back."

"Us? Who else is there?"

"The rest of the Winx. And I wish I could tell you where, but I can't. Though they all have British accents, so I'm guessing Earth, somewhere in England. I would send you a beacon, but I used all my magic coming to your dream."

_Magic? England? Earth? Winx? What is Bloom talking about? _Jayfeather thought.

"I could get Nabu to find you guys."

"But if would panic the Clan if six Twolegs, that's what they call people, showed up. Could you guys get yourselfs turned into cats? Tell Farigonda first though."

I couldn't understand anything any more. I imediatly pulled myself out of the dream, to hear Bloom laughing in her sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I just needed to update, and I had to update it now. I will have a much longer chapter coming soon and I just wanted to make sure you guys know that I'm not abandoning this story, just going to take a long time with it.**


End file.
